Halo: untold offensive
by Ace Autarch
Summary: The mission at new mombasa is complete. The ODST's think their part in the war is over, However Virgil's findings may change all that...


_I've always thought: what else happened on the arc? or the odst's and the spartan III's s. so my overly chaotic mind conjured up a story I just had to share. I couldn't have done it without Halopedia or any of the games for that matter. _

**Halo: Untold offensive**

_Prologue: Room temperature_

An engineer was in a room surrounded by three ODST's , tampering with an inscribed lighter. There was no breeze among the occasional scattered crates the purple/pink alien noted with passing interest; the gentle rhythmic clinking of the metal lighter filled the room. "Hey Virgil cut that out!" one of the black armour clad marines whined, Mickey. Virgil as it was known to its new found friends stopped flicking the lighter and examined it once more, it was well polished but slightly worn, it had a black diamond on either side with four letters carved into it; U-N-S-C. Virgil recalled the name from its time in superintendent; the United Nations Space Command. Virgil expelled some of its gas and sank lower to the ground. "Dammit Virgil seriously!" the same human cried. "Hey Mickey quit your bitching" one of the others ordered the other; Virgil recalled his profile; corporal Taylor Miles or 'Dutch' born 2519, mars. "But Dutch all we get to do all day is watch that thing float around and listen to it fart and flip that lighter, we should be out there doing something, right rookie?" Mickey complained. Dutch stormed up to Mickey "I know you're bored, I'm bored, but you talking is making this unbearable, and watch who you call rookie idiot, he outranks you; MR. private first class " "Oh yeah well- Wait what, the fucking new guy outranks me?" Mickey turned to the rookie pointing in disbelief.

The rookie nodded.

"Two words" Dutch taunted "Lance corporal" Mickey asked "Well then what's your name, I can't call you lance corporal rookie" The rookie just shuffled on the crate he was sitting on and tapped the side of his helmet; undoubtedly cranking up the volume of whatever music he was playing. Virgil thought about this for a while; little is known of this marine other than his initials 'J.D.', his birthplace: Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna and the date he enlisted on: July 7th, 2547. Virgil concluded it was a logging error and would fix it later. Virgil's mind drifted back to lighter and its original owner; an Avery Johnson.

Virgil's line of thought was once again interrupted when the large yellow security door opened with a hiss and an oily smell. Another ODST stepped into the room. Dutch collapsed on a couch sighing "Ah fuck it; Romeo" Lance corporal Kojo Agu AKA 'Romeo' Virgil thought. The others also called him 'hotshot' and 'ladies man' this confused Virgil at first, how could a single being have so many names? He then reasoned that they could be titles of accomplishment, however none of these titles were registered in the UNSC's ranking system so they were of social nature; Virgil concluded that he would investigate later. "Now Dutch is that any way to speak to the person carrying your lunch?" Romeo teased. "Wow MR fucking E's, nutritious, shit tasting bricks, that's some bargaining chip asshole" Dutch retaliated. "Hey these aren't so bad right fellow lance corporal?" Romeo asked. The rookie raised his right hand's middle finger. "OH COME ON are you all telling me I'm the only one who didn't know the rank of the FUCKING NEW GUY!" Mickey screamed. The Rookie stood up from his crate then approached Mickey menacingly. "Uh-oh Mickey" warned Romeo, "I think you pissed off your superior officer" The Rookie grabbed Mickey's shoulder and brought his sholluted helmet right next to Mickey's face and said five simple words "Shut the fuck up, private" then pushed him away and continued to collapse on a nearby couch, then started snoring. Romeo placed the food on the 'kitchen' table, grabbed his share then sat on the box that was previously the Rookie's. Virgil floated over to the table and took its share of the meal; gobbling it down furiously. After it was finished Virgil split the remaining shares and took one; passing it to Mickey. "Gee thanks I guess" Mickey blurted in surprise. Virgil then grabbed another portion and handed it to Dutch who thanked him with an approving nod. Virgil took the last of the MRE's and laid it on the edge of the couch for the Rookie. Now with further distractions prevented as the team ate in silence Virgil returned to the computer once more. Virgil searched the files of Avery Johnson and found many files on missions and accomplices, however not much on him personally; every time Virgil tried to enter one of these files it was locked out. Virgil tried to access the files as Veronica Dare still to no avail; it then searched the highest ranking UNSC officers, and then tried to find out which ones were still alive, the best he could find was a Terrence Hood. This time success, Virgil found several files that didn't yield before; one that especially perked his interest labelled in bold and taking up a massive amount of space: **THE ORION PROJECT. **


End file.
